Why Kate Lies
by vegetasbubble
Summary: Set during Season 3 and 4. Kate and co. return to the Island and Kate has a very important thing to tell Sawyer. SKATE. No time travel or Sawyer/Juliet.


**WHY KATE LIES: One**

**Author:** vegetasbubble

**Summary:** Kate and co. return to the Island and Kate has a very important thing to tell Sawyer. SKATE. No time travel or Sawyer/Juliet.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own LOST or any of the characters or situations you may recognise. I do own some characters, but only for the sake of this story.

**Notes:** Set during Season 3, when Kate tells Sawyer she isn't pregnant. AU from there. No time travel or Sawyer/Juliet, though she's going to try. For the sake of this fic, the time span between Kate and co leaving the island and coming back is still three years but Sawyer and co (ie. Juliet and Miles) have established a camp back on the beach. All will be explained in the story, promise.

_This chapter is mainly a information-overload chapter with a lot happening and much more to come. Aiming for about ten chapters, tops._

**ONE**

Kate lies when she tells Sawyer that she isn't pregnant. She tells him what he wants to know, what he needs to know. The look of sheer relief on his face when she tells him this is one of relief and excitement. She wonders why but understands a minute later when his hand reaches for her legs and tries to part them. Kate shuts them quickly, slaps him and re-dresses, telling him she doesn't want to talk to him right now. Its the last time Sawyer treats her with love until they're on the helicopter.

She's a few weeks now, she knows, as she sits beside him and holds Aaron close to her chest. Kate knows that she should tell him because if they get off the Island and if Sawyer wants to continue this, well, whatever-this-was, he was eventually going to find out about the child growing in her stomach. Her heart drops when he turns to her and tells her to look after his daughter, a daughter she never knew he had.

Kate's heart feels broken when he kisses her with such a passion that she's never felt before, a passion that Sawyer never expressed to her- ever. Then she watches as Sawyer- no, James, jumps from the helicopter and lands in the water below. Jack tries to comfort her while Aaron cries into her chest. Her hand instantly grasps at her stomach and she feels something, an energy of sorts, pulsing. Seconds later, they're landing on the freighter before being told to leave again.

Kate thinks of Sawyer when they get back to the States. She clutches Aaron to her and tells the world that he is hers, that she was already pregnant when they were on the Island. Kate wonders if Aaron will like his new sibling, if Jack and Sayid and Sun and Hurley will keep her secret. She tells no one that she is pregnant, not even when Aaron asks why her stomach is getting bigger.

Almost three months after arriving back in the States, Kate visits Cassidy, who welcomes her with open arms and smiles at Aaron before noticing her growing stomach. Kate tells her everything, everything about the plane trip, about Claire giving birth to Aaron and about her relationship with Sawyer. When Cassidy nods towards her stomach, Kate smiles, "Yes," she whispers, "its his."

Cassidy invites Kate to stay with her but Kate declines, saying she needs to stay in LA, that she needs to keep searching for and looking out for Sawyer returning. Cassidy tells her that Sawyer is a lost cause but helps her out by giving her all of Clementine's baby things, just in case Kate has a girl.

Kate has a boy – Samuel, she names him, and dedicates her life to her two small boys. Aaron is almost two when Samuel is born, which confuses many but Kate just smiles. "Mama," Aaron says one night as he crawls into bed with her and Samuel, "Mama, where's Dada?" Kate doesn't know how to respond but brings Aaron close and kisses his forehead.

Jack and Hurley come to visit her after Samuel is born and Jack knows that Samuel is Sawyer's but doesn't say anything. He tries to woo Kate, tries to ask her out for dinner or a movie but Kate always rejects him, tells him that she can't right now. Later, when Jack comes to her and tells her to return to the Island, along with the rest of them, Kate slaps him and walks away.

Kate sits in her car, crying, after she gives Aaron back to his grandmother. He feels lonely without her, she knows, but its been three years and she can't lie anymore. Kate books a flight on the plane that will take her back to the Island and only does so because she wants to find both Claire and Sawyer. Samuel stays with Cassidy but she takes a photo of the two children, of his children and a single one of Samuel and a single one of Clementine.

She joins Jack, Hurley, Sun and Sayid on the flight and isn't surprised to feel the plane begin to shake or when the pilot – who just happens to be Frank Lipidius, try and land the plane safely. She isn't surprised when they open the door to the plane and familiar palm trees and beach sand come into view. She isn't surprised to see small huts and a campfire on the beach where their original camp had been.

They make their way to the beach, her and the rest of the survivors and Kate clutches at the photos in her pocket. She wondered if he wanted to know, wanted to know about his children. Cassidy told her that he wouldn't want to know but Kate wanted to prove him wrong. Rose and Bernard are the first to greet them. The older couple run out and hug them all one by one and Kate looks over the group looking for Sawyer. She spots Juliet by the food area and rushes over.

"Hey Kate!" she says, though sounds un-excited about her return.

"Hey, how have you been?" Kate asks and tries to ignore the way Juliet spoke to her.

"Stuck on an Island. How do you think I've been Kate?" Juliet asked, "You and the others left, left us here."

"The chopper was running out of gas. And when that light flashed in the sky, you guys vanished."

"That's because Ben moved the Island."

Kate looks up at the sky and winces. The sunlight is bright, like the first day that they arrived here, all those years ago.

"Is Sawyer here?" Kate finally asks, looking at Juliet. She stops what she's doing and sighs heavily.

"He's been here, like me, everyday for the past three years Kate."

"Do you know where I can find him?" she asks again, annoyed with the attitude that Juliet is giving her. The blonde haired woman nods her head over towards the bamboo fields, where Kate remembers Sawyer liked to chop wood.

Kate moves quicker than she ever has in her life. She runs through the camp, ignoring all the people that call to her and heads towards where Sawyer was. She stops when she hears him, grunting each time the axe hit the wood. Kate stands by a tree and looks into the clearing where Sawyer is standing, half-naked, glistening with sweat and a thick stubble on his face. The way he rose his arms in the air with the axe made her think of those same arms holding her.

"Sawyer," she calls out. He stops when he hears a voice – her voice and stops what he's doing. He's never forgotten about her, in three years she's been plaguing his mind and his heart. Juliet has tried, tried to break the ice around his heart that he's had since Kate left.

He raises his eyes to meet hers as she stands across the clearing from him. They stand there, just looking at each other for what feels like an eternity just taking each other in. Finally, he speaks.

"Freckles."

**END CHAPTER**

**Well, there is chapter one. Remember, if you want to read my stories before I post them here, make your way over to my wordpress page. .com. If you follow/subscribe there you'll get all my stories and chapter updates before does. **


End file.
